


Through the eyes of a child

by HoshiNoNe



Series: Exo is Family [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fem!Sehun, Fem!Tao, Fem!lay, Gen, Genderbending, Kid!Chanyeol, Kid!D.O, Kid!Lay, Past krisho, fem!luhan - Freeform, fem!suho, kid!Baekhyun, kid!Tao, way too fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-30 06:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoshiNoNe/pseuds/HoshiNoNe
Summary: Four scenarios that take place during a very special day, featuring the youngest members of the Kim families.





	1. Rising with the sun

**Author's Note:**

> I have started a series! And it's about fem!Suho and her big family in different takes. There will be twelve stories, separated into seven fics, centered around Junmyeon's birthday the 22nd. I will do my very best to upload frequently, and I hope you will like it as much as I do. :)

"Baekhyun."

Baekhyun is roused from his sleep by the whisper, but resorts to wriggling a little and snuggle closer into the warm body next to him. The continuous whispered words is not enough to make him want to open his eyes just yet and he groans into Chanyeol's shoulder. 

"Baekkie, if you don't wake up you'll miss your birthday."

Now  _t_ _hat_ makes him open his eyes, and suddenly he's wide awake and he turns around to see his dad squatting by the bed, lips curled into a cheshire grin.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." He ruffles Baekhyun's hair which makes the boy erupt into giggles.  _It's their birthday today! He had totally forgotten that!_ His dad motions to his brother that is still asleep in the bed. "I see that Chanyeol is sleeping in your bed again. Could you wake him up? If you're quick we can scare your mom when she get's home from the store." Baekhyun immediately starts to nudge Chanyeol so hard that he almost makes him fall out of the bed.

"Yeollie, wake up!" Chanyeol stirs and moans at his twin's loud voice, then turns to rub his eyes and yawn.

"Mmmwhat?"

"It's our birthday! And we're going to scare mom! Get UP!" And with a loud thud Chanyeol ends up on the floor and he hisses in pain for a moment before he, just like Baekhyun did moments before, lights up and looks at their dad, now fully awake.

Jongdae puts a finger against his mouth, his smile growing wider by the second.

"We need to be quiet."

Baekhyun and Chanyeol nods eagerly and together they walk down the stairs to the dark kitchen, wide smiles adorning their faces.

\---

Junmyeon looks over her shoulder for the fifth time since she arrived home, which was jus a minute ago. Still nothing. She tries to not worry about it too much but only partly succeeds in doing so.

She knows that they're up to something again, but not how or where or anything - and as always it makes her a bit paranoid.

"Jongdae?" She tries to call for her husband but the name leaves her lips a lot quieter that it was meant to be and she involuntarily shudders. Suddenly everything seems rather eerie, and even though it's morning and she doesn't think there's anything to be afraid of she starts to shiver a bit. She starts to walk slowly towards the kitchen, making her way through the dark rooms-

She stops in her tracks. Jongdae said he would wake the children while she was away, why was everything still dark?

She takes another step and suddenly becomes cold all over when she sees something shine around the corner to the living room. She almost drops all the food she's carrying but collects herself just in time. The silence is deafening when she gains control over her breathing again, and she tries to focus on the soft light radiating from the room.

It's probably the tv again. The screen has been lit up for a couple of mornings now and she's sure that Jongdae and the kids are behind it - her husband has been trying to get her to feel uneasy for a while by using the classical horror movie tricks on her, knowing fully well that she couldn't handle watching them, but eventually she got used to it after being exposed to it too many times. She lets out a relieved sigh and musters up the courage to walk into the room and shut the tv off.

Just when the tv-screen turns black, that's when they emerge.

"BOOOOO!" Suddenly everything happens at once - multiple loud popping sounds, screaming and two hands around her waist makes Junmyeon drop everything to the floor and let out a sharp scream before Jongdae turns her around to laugh in her face.

"Got you! Double troll!"

"Troll! Troll!" Baekhyun and Chanyeol cheers while running around, still wearing their brightly coloured pajamases and having a bad case of bed hair. They show her the broken balloons in their hands and Junmyeon turns to look accusingly at her husband, still so shook that she can't really muster up the anger to fit the words she's about to say.

"Jongdae, those were the balloons for the party..." Jongdae tuts at her and straightens them up.

"That's so like you to only care about the unimportant details. Here I am, putting a lot of effort into surprising my wife-"

"I'm not sure it was the good kind of surprise, Jongdae-"

"Well, maybe you're right. Maybe it wasn't for you. But you know me." He shrugs and nods towards the twins that are still running about. "Maybe they loved it as much as I did, too." Junmyeon sees the joy in her children's faces and after a couple of seconds she gives up.

"Fine. I get it. It's their birthday, so it's okay." She leaves Jongdae's embrace and goes down to gather the food she dropped while mumbling to herself. "Knew there was something off about the whole situation. Who walks to the store at six in the morning? And I just went with it. I'm married to a troll with kids that are taking after him..." She hears Jongdae laugh at her antics and soon feels a hand touch hers. She looks up and meets Jongdae's gaze which is a lot softer than before.

"I'm sorry, Junmyeon. We didn't mean to frighten you that much." Junmyeon rewards him with a small smile, and recieves a gentle squeeze in return.

"I guess for today it's okay." She stands up and walks to the kitchen with all the food in her arms to switch the lights on. Baekhyun and Chanyeol runs past her in a scurry and she turns to smile fully at her husband. "The next time it happens I can't guarantee that I will be this understanding though." He smiles not-so-apologetically, joining her laughter and together they enter the bright kitchen.

"Come on, help me with this and let's try to get the birthday boys something to eat before the others arrive."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Off to a great start with the first chapter - I hope you liked it! Baekhyun is a little ray of sunhine, isn't he? *gushes about Baekhyun being adorable* I'm a sucker for fluffy scenarios, I'm almost ashamed of myself... ;)
> 
> I'll try to update again tomorrow, and while I'm at it, please go listen to Curtain - if we could get it to 5 million views it would be awesome! (^o^) Feel free to subscribe or comment if you want to, and have a nice day!


	2. Cooking is love made edible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo makes his mother go crazy, but with a little help from aunt Junmyeon everything turns out quite alright in the end.

Sehun lifts the spoonful of spinach to Kyungsoo's closed lips.

"I don't want to!"

Jongin is laughing at his wife's attempts to feed Kyungsoo from the other end of the table, but he becomes quiet when she turns to him and gives him a murderous glare. He looks down guiltily while trying to explain his actions.

"I was just thinking about how he looked like you when he did that. He's got my lips, but when he clenches them together they look more like yours..." Sehun sneers at him and tries to lift the spoon once again. By now their four-year-old son has resorted to voicing his dislike instead of just ignoring it like he usually does, and it makes Sehun more and more annoyed.

"You will eat this, Kyungsoo. You need to eat your vegetables, or you won't grow big and strong!"

"But it's disgusting!"

"You're going to have to eat it if you want the rest of the dinner!"

"I DON'T WANNA!" Sehun puts her head in her hands, leaving the spoon untouched on the plate as an act of defeat.

"I give up." Jongin smiles and stands up to lift Kyungsoo out of his chair. This was a project doomed to fail from the start, and Kyungsoo's arms reaching out to him is proof enough. He holds his son on his hip while trying to comfort his wife.

"It's so unfair," he hears her mumble. "Junmyeon always gets her children to eat their stupid vegetables, what am I doing wrong?" Jongin lays a comforting hand on her shoulder, hoisting Kyungsoo up a bit.

"I'm sure you're doing everything just fine, but we're out of time and need to go now so I'm afraid we'll have to let Kyungsoo go hungry until the party." At this Kyungsoo pouts a little, showing off his plump lips that he got from his father, but in the end he doesn't seem to mind that much as he's skipping away as soon as Jongin lets him down. Sehun sighs and sits up.

"I guess so." She turns to her husband and gives him a small smile. "Go after our son and let's get him into the car."

\---

"Are you hungry?" Kyungsoo flinches and begins to sway dangerously on the chair he's standing on, but Junmyeon is quick to steady him so he can step down onto the floor. He looks down in shame, clutching the hem of his shirt with dirty hands. This was bad. _Very_ bad. Kyungsoo closes his eyes and prepares for the worst.

"What were you trying to take, Kyungsoo?" Kyungsoo looks up shyly to meet his aunt's eyes, and even though her voice sounds calm the intensity in her eyes eventually makes him open his mouth to answer.

"The sauce." He almost expects her to yell at him for stealing, for not being careful or something like that, but she only stands up and takes the opened can from it's shelf above the stove, holding it in front of his face.

"You mean this one?" He can only nod in silence while discretely trying to wipe his mouth. Soon Junmyeons hand is there and wipes away the sauce on his face, and she holds Kyungsoo's gaze. "You never answered my question. Are you hungry, Soo?"

Kyungsoo shakes his head, but his stomach betrays him by growling loudly and Junmyeon breaks into a smile.

"Okay, let's make you something to eat. There's a couple of hours left until the party and we can't have you running about on an empty stomach. Does spaghetti sound good to you?" Kyungsoo looks at her with wide eyes, not quite believing her words, and Junmyeon pinches his cheek like she always does before taking a pan from a locker. "I'll make you spaghetti then, since it's something I'm actually good at. What kind of sauce do you want?"

Kyungsoo's smile becomes wider as gets an idea and he points at a green jar on the shelf for vegetables.

A little while later they're both sitting at the table, Kyungsoo eating spaghetti with spinach sauce.

"I really don't understand how you do it." Kyungsoo stops mid-chew and sees his mother standing in the doorway with her arms crossed. She walks around the table to sit next to him. "I tried to feed him spinach this very morning and he would not eat it, but look at him now - eating spinach to his hearts content. So how do you do it?" Sehun's looking at Junmyeon who just smiles and shakes her head.

"Kyungsoo chose the recipe, and it was all thanks to him that we could make this edible." She laughs at Sehuns baffled face. "You know that I'm super bad at cooking, Sehun, did you actually think I could make something like this all by myself?" She reaches over to ruffle Kyungsoo's hair. "It's all thanks to Kyungsoo, he's really talented! And I believe he has something to say to you." Kyungsoo blushes at the praise, making Sehun's face soften as she turns to look at him. She wipes a bit of food from the corner of his mouth and smile at him, understanding her son's attempt to reconcile with her.

"Did you do this for me, Soo?" Kyungsoo turns to smile at her, offering a spoonful of the food which Sehun obediently takes in her mouth. She lets out a short laugh  after tasting it. "Well, you'll have to teach me how to make this when we get home, because this is really good. I don't trust Jongin, since he's just as bad at cooking as Junmyeon is."

"What can I say, it runs in the family." Junmyeon just shrugs at the insult, taking the plates to the sink. "And you know, my Baekhyun won't ever eat cucumbers no matter what I do so I dare to proclaim that your situation is better than mine right now." She blinks at Kyungsoo and shoos him out into the garden.

"Go and play with your cousins now while me and your mother do the dishes." Kyungsoo smiles at them both and, with his stomach full and feeling a lot more satisfied than before, he wanders into the backyard to look for someone to play with.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! Woah, suddenly I got so many kudos... Thank you so much! I really wasn't prepared for that, as I didn't think people would like my overly fluffy scenarios... But it makes me really happy!
> 
> Here's the second chapter, and it's about little Kyungsoo being a little tsundere towards his mom. I have no idea what real Kyungsoo hates to eat, but I wanted to showcase his cooking talents and somehow it turned into this and, yeah, I hope it isn't too weird...٩(｡•́‿•̀｡)۶
> 
> Thank you so much for stopping by, and have a nice day~


	3. No more hide and seek now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol is being persistent as usual, but it turns out to be worth it when he finally get's Kyungsoo to play with him.

The backyard is empty, and except for Baekhyun's and Zitao's laughter from the swings the only thing Chanyeol can hear is the wind and some birdsong.

He scratches his head in confusion before opening his mouth.

"Kyungsoo!"

He's been calling for his younger cousin at least a hundred times by now, and so far he hasn't gotten a single answer or even a sign that he's around. He _knows_ though that Kyungsoo went here before. The younger boy had begun to cry after accidentally scaring Chanyeol and the others and Chanyeol's mum had tried to comfort him, but Kyungsoo's dad had taken him from her and put him down so Chanyeol had been eager to go up to him and apologize.

Apparantly it hadn't been such a good idea, as Kyungsoo's eyes had widened as soon as he saw him and he had run off as fast as he could towards the outskirts of the yard, and even now after searching for him for half an hour Chanyeol still had not found him. But Chanyeol was known for being persistent and stubborn and he wasn't ready to give up just yet.

"Kyungsoo!"

Chanyeol just wanted to play with him, not hurt him! After a few more calls he sat down to pull some grass and once again scratched his head. His sibling's and cousin's shouts could be heard from afar, but here where he was it truly was silent. Chanyeol felt tears pricking at his eyes as guilt filled him and he let out a whimper, now at his wits end and completely sure that his cousin were avoiding him and that it was all his fault.

"Kyungsoo..." He turned his head up to the sky and started to cry, but just after a moment he could hear someone approaching him.

"Stop crying, you dummy." Kyungsoo stood in front of him, squinting his eyes at him in the sunlight, and Chanyeol hiccuped and hurried to stand up.

"Kyungsoo!" Kyungsoo put his hands to his ears and Chanyeol immediately backtracked. "Sorry! I'm sorry! And I'm sorry for before too!"

"You're too loud." Kyungsoo let go of his ears to hit Chanyeol on the arm, but gave him a tentative smile afterwards. "But it's okay." Chanyeol wiped his tears away and smiles widely.

"Will you play with me?" Kyungsoo stands silent, looking quite uncomfortable, and taking that as a yes Chanyeol begins to shout excitedly. "We can play hide and seek! Let's go get the others!" And without thinking twice he grabs Kyungsoo's hand and runs to fetch Baekhyun, Zitao and Yixing, leaving Kyungsoo awkwardly following in his tracks.

Chanyeol wants to search first so Baekhyun hits him on his back, making him count to a hundred slowly("your fingers all feel the same, Baek!"), and Baekhyun together with Yixing ushers Kyungsoo to hide when Chanyeol starts to count loudly. After finishing counting Chanyeol starts to look for them and manages to find the others rather quickly despite being a very loud seeker. After a while though he is ready to give up as Kyungsoo is gone once again and he starts to shout to make his cousin appear.

"Kyungsoo! Come on out, it's no fun any more!" The other's decide to help him search, but suddenly there's a movement in the bushes and a sullen looking Kyungsoo appears, making Baekhyun shout in glee.

"There you are! Why didn't you come forward, everyone was waiting for you!" Chanyeol on the other side looks at Kyungsoo's face, noticing that his lips are moving.

"What's wrong?" Chanyeol goes closer to the boy who is fiddling with his shirt, leaning in to catch the whispered words.

"I don't really like hide and seek."

"Oh! Well, we can play something else if you want to?" He looks at the others. "Can we play something else?"

"Sure! No more hide and seek! Let's play blindman's buff!" Everyone cheers and Zitao lets her hair loose to use the hairband as a blindfold.

"I'll go first!" Chanyeol drags Kyungsoo forward so that they together can twist Zitao so many times that she almost looses her footing, and soon the game is on. Everyone is laughing, Zitao is reaching after them but misses and soon enough, Chanyeol sees that Kyungsoo is smiling.

They are having fun.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Here's the third chapter and it's about a persistent Chanyeol befriending Kyungsoo. I'm really trying to weave things together with the upcoming stories, so if you don't get something my intention is that it will become more clear as the story goes on.
> 
> I'm going away for today and tomorrow but I hope I can upload the last chapter to this story anyway. It depends on how late I return tomorrow. But I promise I will try.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and giving me kudos, and have a nice day! (^_^)


	4. Happiness is believing in unicorns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids stay the night and Yixing gets to decide the bedtime story.

It was beginning to become dark outside and Junmyeon and Jongdae stood outside their son's bedroom where there now were five kids in the ages of four to seven making a lot of noise. Junmyeon turned to her husband, raising her eyebrows at him. Now that Yifan had gone to spend the night at a hotel - Junmyeon had secretly been relieved by that, she didn't think she could handle too much of the newly returned Yifan in one day - and Minseok and Luhan had offered to do the cleaning up after the party they were the only adults left to take care of the rowdy children, and the question was evident on Junmyeon's face.

Jongdae seemed to understand what she was thinking, just like he always did, and drew her in for a one-armed hug to calm her down. It worked, and she leaned into him, voicing her worries.

"Do you think we will manage five kids when we normally have trouble with only two?" She looked up when she felt him laugh, and the twinkle in Jongdae's eyes startled her into a smile.

"Sure! It just calls for some improvisation."

\---

Yixing looked up when her cousin's parents entered the room, and after getting a look from Junmyeon she expectantly drew her covers up to her chin. She knew what that look meant, and she felt the familiar excitement bubbling in her stomach. Junmyeon put her hands to her mouth and began to shout at her children to calm down - after all, it was only Chanyeol, Baekhyun and Zitao who was jumping on the beds screaming their heads off while Yixing and Kyungsoo already were tucked into their beds and therefore it was them who needed to be told to settle down.

"Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Zitao! Could you please stop that? It's past your bedtime!" She pouted unhappily when they didn't give her any attention and Jongdae, being soft for her pouty expressions, let out a loud scream, making Yixing and Kyungsoo put their hands up to cover their ears and the three trouble makers rush into their beds while laughing loudly. Junmyeon gave her husband a grateful smile and went to sit on the edge of Yixing's bed.

"Now, who wants to hear a story?" Kyungsoo and Yixing nodded while the others cheered loudly, making Junmyeon smile at them. She turned to Yixing. "Why don't we let Yixing decide today? It has been a while since she got to decide, hasn't it?" Yixing felt a smile creep onto her face and she hid under the covers - but not before muttering about wanting to hear a story about Unicorns.

"What did you say, Yixing?" Junmyeon said suspiciously and leaned closer to the giggling girl hidden beneath the covers. "Did you say unicorns?"

"Ah, unicorns you say?" Jongdae said from where he stood by the wall, smile widening. "Well, we know quite a lot of stories about them, don't we?" Junmyeon returned his smile and fell into their prepared play.

"We sure do, Jongdae. Now, before we tell you the story we need a unicorn and a princess - who should that be, Yixing?" The question made Yixing draw the covers down a bit, and Junmyeon immediately drew her into her lap. "Do you want to be the unicorn, Xing?" The girl giggled and nodded shyly. "So who's the princess then?" Yixing turned to look at the others, but before she could even open her mouth she was interrupted by a loud voice.

"I don't want to!" Zitao crossed her arms and huffed. "I want to be a warrior so I can kick the monsters!" Everyone laughed and Junmyeon nodded, making Yixing relax into her embrace.

"Sure, you can be the warrior who's going to save the princess. But who's the princess going to be?"

"Mom can be the princess!" Chanyeol shouted, Baekhyun joining in with his own shout.

"Yeah, she can wear the red dress in the wardrobe!" Yixing felt Junmyeon tense up and looked up just in time to catch her reddening cheeks, but Jongdae was laughing and continued talking.

"Well, I don't see why not. Junmyeon's the princess in the red dress, and she needs to be saved from an evil monster." At that Chanyeol leapt up from his bed.

"Oh, can it be a dragon? I want to be a dragon!" He made some swooshing sounds before Jongdae got a hold of him and threw him up into the air. "Yaaay! I'm the evil dragon! Watch out, mom!" Junmyeon let out a dramatic cry of fear, and when Jongdae made Chanyeol stay just inches from Junmyeon's face Yixing also cried out in half fear, half excitement.

"But here's the thing." Jongdae said while holding Chanyeol still. "The princess was protected by a unicorn so that the dragon could not come near her. But he really wanted to eat her, am I right?" Chanyeol nodded, making grabby arms towards his mother. "So he needed to figure out a way to come past the animal. But how?" He looked towards the other children, and Yixing looked as well, excited for the continuation of the story.

"Well..." Kyungsoo said after a while. "Maybe there was a wizard or something?"

"Yes there was!" Jongdae threw Chanyeol towards Kyungsoo's bed and it creaked dangerously when the older boy landed on it. "The dragon flew to a wizard that lived nearby, demanding something that could kill the unicorn so he could eat the princess."

"Okay!" Chanyeol said, sitting up to face Kyungsoo. "Well, um, hello wizard. Could you help me eat the princess?" He looked to his father uncertainly, and after Jongdae had pointed to Yixing he turned and grabbed both of Kyungsoo's hands. "She's protected by a unicorn!" 

"And the wizard knew just what to do. He gave the dragon a special drink so that when he spouted fire the unicorn would die." Jongdae motioned towards Kyungsoo, and the boy looked around wide-eyed for something to give his cousin. He took the glass of water standing by the bed and gave it to Chanyeol.

"This will kill the unicorn." he said quietly, and Chanyeol drank it all up while making loud gulping noises, making Kyungsoo whine in distaste and slap his arm to make him stop. Yixing giggled and looked up when Junmyeon began to talk.

"Meanwhile the princess had hired a warrior to protect her and the unicorn, and the warrior was known all throughout the land as the most vicious barbarian that ever lived." Junmyeon held out a hand and Zitao got out of her makeshift bed to take it. "She woved to protect them both with her life, and swore an oath to them." Zitao got the hint and took Yixing's hand too before she said in a loud voice:

"Yeah, I'll kill that dragon and protect you, mama!" And she huddled close to Junmyeon and Yixing, making both of them squeal happily.

"Hey, what about me?" Baekhyun whined. "What do I do?" Jongdae stopped and put a hand to his mouth, thinking hard.

"Well, you can be the warrior's trusted friend." Baekhyun shook his head violently.

"No, I want to be something else!" Junmyeon took pity on him and gave him a smile.

"Well then, all that's left is the king." Baekhyun opened his mouth to protest but it turned into a smile instead.

"Yeah, I'm the king!" He jumped towards the girls and stood before them. "No dragon will eat my wife." Jongdae laughed at that and then lifted Chanyeol up again.

"But then the dragon came and spit some fire at them." Chanyeol screamed with glee and roared at them.

"Stay away from my mom!" Zitao got up and kicked into the air, almost hitting Chanyeol on the nose. Then Baekhyun jumped towards him too, forcing Jongdae to lift him up to the ceiling to save him from the wrath of his violent siblings.

"The dragon got hurt and had to land, and afraid of being killed he turned to beg the princess for forgiveness." he managed to say despite the struggle to keep Chanyeol "flying", and soon everyone calmed down enough to let him put Chanyeol down. The boy giggled before turning to Junmyeon and Yixing.

"I'm sorry, I won't do that again." Junmyeon nudged Yixing and the girl put a hand out to touch his shoulder.

"It's okay." She felt Junmyeon's arms encircle her from behind, and she smiled at her cousin who laughed and shook her hand.

"And the dragon became the king's pet and the wizard came to live with them and everyone lived happily ever after." Jongdae hurried to finish the story, still a bit worn out from carrying Chanyeol, and he straightened himself up. "Now, it really is time for everyone to go to bed."

"Okay, dad." Junmyeon put Yixing back under the covers while Jongdae made sure Baekhyun and Chanyeol obeyed him, and when everyone was lying down quietly the two adults went to turn off the light.

"Good night, everyone." Yixing muttered a sleepy goodnight, only catching half of the words directed to Zitao before smiling into her pillow and starting to dream about unicorns.

\---

"Well, that was quite an ordeal." Jongdae nodded at Junmyeon's hushed words, rubbing his back and moaning in pain.

"I thought you said letting Yixing choose would make it easier." Junmyeon gave him an apologetic smile.

"I knew she would want to hear something about unicorns, but I forgot about Zitao and that made me forget about Baekhyun." She couldn't help but laugh at her husband's state and so she only noticed Minseok and Luhan after turning around.

"Sounds like you had fun in there." Minseok said teasingly, making Luhan hit him on the shoulder. She then turned to them and smiled.

"Good job, you two. I bet you are tired as well, and I know you have to get up early tomorrow so what do you say about calming down by the fire before going to bed?" Jongdae let out another moan.

"Thank you, and yes, that's the greatest thing I've heard all day." Everyone laughed at that, and Junmyeon nudged him playfully.

"Stop being so dramatic." But she was smiling, and taking his hand in hers they all went to sit by the fire for a while, catching up a bit before succumbing to sleep after a long, but very special day.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, I got sidetracked by the Eurovision Song Contest yesterday and forgot to post the chapter... :>
> 
> Well, this got a bit bigger than intended... I almost had no idea what I was doing when writing this, but I really like the bedtime story scenario and fairy tales in general and I wanted to give you all a sleepy Yixing before completing this part of the series, so I hope I didn't overdo it...
> 
> Thank you sososo much for reading and giving kudos, and make sure to look out for the next installment in the series, which will be updated later today. The characters will still be the same, but with another focus, and I hope you will like it as much as I do~ Have a nice day! (^o^)

**Author's Note:**

> Off to a great start with the first chapter - I hope you liked it! Baekhyun is a little ray of sunhine, isn't he? *gushes about Baekhyun being adorable* I'm a sucker for fluffy scenarios, I'm almost ashamed of myself... ;)
> 
> I'll try to update again tomorrow, and while I'm at it, please go listen to Curtain - if we could get it to 5 million views it would be awesome! (^o^) Feel free to subscribe or comment if you want to, and have a nice day!


End file.
